Bumbum Bumbum
(former) | occupation = Pirate "Easter" of the Festive Seasons | relatives = | residence = (former) | alias = | epithet = | jva = | Funi eva = | 4kids eva = | doriki = | age = | bounty = 136,000,000Abel's 4th Increase: Bumbum's first known increase is given due to her allegiance. 56,000,000 | status = Alive | birth = March 20th | height = 139 cm (4'7") | dfbackcolor = AA2647 | dftextcolor = AAE147 | dfname = Dasu Dasu no Mi | dfename = Create-Create Fruit | dfmeaning = To produce | dftype = }} Bumbum Bumbum is a bear , and one of the members of the expansive Holiday Pirates. Prior to her joining the Holiday Pirates, Bumbum was one of the few Mink soldiers that headed the , a group of the strongest Mink warriors tasked with protecting the . Appearance Personality The word that truly encompasses most of Bumbum's personality is motherly. She is often described as "the kindest person you'll ever meet," and many others compare her to a doting grandmother. The cornerstone of Bumbum's personality seems to be generosity and affection, and it is remarked that during every meeting that the Festive Seasons hold, Bumbum brings her renowned chocolate chip cookies for her fellow Seasons. Despite her position, outside of battle, Bumbum is very much a pacifist and tries to resolve and prevent conflict among her crewmates no matter the circumstance. Despite her overly "soft" personality, Bumbum is still extremely skilled at leadership and possesses various positive traits in regards to being a commander. She seems to have a great understanding of group dynamics and strategies, as shown by the countless times that she has directed members of her crew to specific tasks in order to maximize efficiency. However, it should go without saying that just because she is a skilled and experienced leader, this does not necessarily go hand-in-hand with the assumption that she uses positive reinforcement or encouraging words. In fact, Bumbum leadership "style" is easily comparable to a rather hard-headed sergeant of the military, operating on the concept of tough "love" to more or less force her subordinates to accomplish their designated tasks. Relationships History Powers and Abilities Physical Abilities Swordsmanship Reflective of her time spent as a literal musketeer, Bumbum is apparently an extremely skilled swordswoman and has a great amount of experience with nearly every variation of bladed weapons. Always accompanied by her trusty sword, Bumbum more often than not will initially begin every physical altercation with swordplay rather than utilizing her Devil Fruit or Electro abilities; she seems to save these abilities for the few strong opponents who can withstand her sword-fighting capabilities. As mentioned previously, Bumbum possesses great dexterity and reflexes that allow her to access her full potential as a warrior. These assets also aid greatly in her style of swordsmanship, which greatly resembles classical fencing and Iaido. Due to her insurmountable amount of strength, Bumbum is capable of superhuman feats that would give the impression of supernatural influence over her fighting capabilities. A few of the feats that Bumbum has been seen using in the course of battle include cutting through solid stone as though it were soft soil and using her amazing precision to strike her opponent without even moving from her original position. It should also be noted that Bumbum also uses her Electro capabilities alongside her sword usage, with her blade acting as an apparatus for her Electro powers to travel through and enhance her bladed attacks. By utilizing this fighting style in addition to her swordsmanship, Bumbum is effectively capable of making her sword both a close-combat and ranged weapon by using shots of electricity to attack her opponent whilst simultaneously strengthening her normal close-combat attacks. Due to the nature of her fighting style, Bumbum generally only uses one blade, as opposed to the various blades that other swordfighters may be seen using. However, she doesn't seem to be hindered in terms of her fighting capabilities in this aspect, as she has been shown to go up against multiple-sword opponents and have little visible difficulty in defeating them with her singular sword. Devil Fruit Haki Busoshoku Haki Kenbunshoku Haki Electro Like all members of the Mink Tribe, Bumbum has the capability of harnessing . Bumbum can produce powerful electricity and utilize it in combat, and is apparently extremely skilled in utilizing this technique because of her extensive combat training in her home country. Bumbum can channel and generate electricity throughout their entire bodies, acting as a conduit for this intense energy for the purposes of combat. It is noted that no matter what way that this electricity is discharged from the body, it almost always results in severe electrical burns and sometimes even complete body paralysis. Much like any good Mink warrior, Bumbum is capable of utilizing Electro in a great variety of ways — even those that other Minks do not seem to be capable of achieving. These various techniques, which include imbuing into a weapon or other medium, and using physical contact, all seem to be equally powerful across the board, and capable of defeating even the most skilled of fighters within a short period of time. Due to her extensive training with Electro, Bumbum has created an increased understanding of the fighting style and how she is capable of wielding it to the fullest extent. During the course of this training, Bumbum has created several adaptations to the style based on trial and error. One of the most versatile advancements that Bumbum made to this particular style is something she dubs as Flash. While utilizing the "Flash" style of Electro, Bumbum has shown to use her generated electricity to coat her entire body in sparkling electricity, subsequently increasing her speed to that of a lightning bolt's and dramatically increasing her strength and durability. Although this style is inherently more tiring than the traditional uses of Electro, Bumbum's years of experience with it have allowed her to minimize on any adverse effects that it might have initially had on her. Quotes Major Battles Trivia *Bumbum's name and appearance stems from the author wanting to make a cute character. References Category:Minks Category:Pirates Category:Holiday Pirates Category:Devil Fruit Users Category:Paramecia Devil Fruit Users